User blog:Grnmachine1/Ridonculous Race Fanon: Episode 5, Part 1
"Welcome back!" Don said. "Last time on the Ridonculous Race, Segata and Superman somehow managed to bypass our safeguards and re-gain their powers. And while it helped Segata and Vegeta, it hurt the man of steel- he was too strong to leave the needed data core intact. But Deadpool used Jar-Jar as a living bomb to help out Superman, and the two escaped elimination. Kyousuke and Jar-Jar bit the dust this time, but not before Weiss developed a bit of a crush on Mario and his Tanooki suit." "Hey!" Weiss yelled. "What's going to happen this time? Will Deadpool behave himself? Or will his antics cost him more than he'll bargain for? Find out this time, on, The Ridonculous Race!" "Welcome, viewers!" Don said. "Today, starting the race off are Vegeta and Segata!" "Lets get this over with." Vegeta said, glaring at Segata. "Right, but first, Segata's powers." Don held out another pill. "The dosage was supposed to last halfway, but your powers are more... combative to the drug." Segata took the pill, and the two entered the portal. "Welcome," A robotic voice said. "My name is GLaDOS. I will be providing the challenges for you today." Segata and Vegeta exchanged a nervous glace, but advanced down the hallway. A map was provided to them, leading them to a Don-Box. ~ Back on the other side of the portal, the teams were assigned. "Katara & Ringabel! "Mewtwo & Lucas! Pit & Satsuki! "Daddy & Goku! "MegaMan & Vincent! "Those are the first five teams. Partner up and prepare to go." Don announced. "Well madame," Ringabel said, "It seems we've come back together. Perhaps our fates have been joined." "Not even in your dreams." Katara said. "The final three are Inkling and Mario, Naruto and Deadpool, and Superman and Weiss." ~ Vegeta and Segata arrived in a large room with many doors, all having numbers over them. "Your first challenge is an Botch-or-Watch," GLaDOS announced. "named, 'Testing Time'. Whoever's name is second alphabetically will take a portal gun and a pair of high-fall boots and select a test chamber. Once the test is complete, you will move onto the next challenge." Vegeta put on a pair of boots and took a portal gun, and then selected door number 3, as Segata was told to go through door 10 and wait. "You have chosen Advanced Aerial Faith Plates." ~ The next five teams came through and began the test, just as Vegeta completed the test. He rejoined Segata, and the two went for the next challenge area. Vincent, Goku, Satsuki, Mewtwo, and Ringabel all participated in the test. Mewtwo seemed to be completing theirs rather quickly, while Goku was struggling. Vegeta and Segata arrived at the second test well before anyone else completed the test. "Damn!" Vegeta thought. "Ive got to sabotage us if we're gonna separate. THEN i'll get rid of him." "Either-Or." GLaDOS explained. "Cake or Cube. You will either have to prepare a cake or traverse a test chamber, while guiding a Weighted Companion Cube, cooperatevly, all the way to the end." "Test chamber. I rocked that last one!"'' "But itll be easy to sabotage us there," ''Vegeta thought. ~ The last three teams came through, and Mario, Naruto, and Weiss began testing. Mario and Naruto managed to speed through it and join Ringabel and Katara, Mega-Man and Vincent, Pit and Satsuki, and Mewtwo and Lucas. Weiss and Goku were struggling. ~ "Will Vegeta manage to sabotage him and Segata, and force Segata out of the race? Or will Segata force another win and keep them together? Will Weiss' stubbornness force her and Superman out, or will Goku's stupidity save the man of steel? Find out after this comm-" A large explosion shook the facility, and GLaDOS' voice came over the speakers. "I have decided i will be taking you all as test subjects to further advance science. I understand this violates out contract, Don, however, you wont have much room to argue once you're captured." "AAAAAAAH!" Don began running down the corridor between the two challenges, running into the contestants. "Whats happening?" Lucas asked. "GLaDOS is taking us all hostage! Here, these pills will restore your powers! And here's the equipment cube!" Don tossed them to Mewtwo and Lucas. A mechanical arm came in and took Don away just as Mewtwo took a pill. Another arm came in, but Mewtwo used Psychic to keep it in place. Lucas took a pill, and used PK Thunder to disable the arm. ~ "What the hell!?!" Vegeta said, as he and Segata were restrained by mechanical arms. "Name, Vegeta. Race, Saiyan. Abilties: Suppressed. Name, Segata. Race, Human. Abilities: Suppressed. You will make fine test subjects." ~ Goku, Superman, Daddy and Weiss were all taken captive, too, and were in a waiting room with Don, Segata and Vegeta "What are we supposed to do?" Weiss said. "Just to her stupid tests? No thank you!" "Complaining isnt helping anything." Vegeta retorted. "Neither's your attitude!" "Hey, HEY!" Goku said. "Lets just calm down. We clearly cant do anything. But what about the rest of the contestants?" "I gave them pills to restore their powers and the equipment cube. Hopefully they'll be able to rescue us." Don explained. "For now, all we can do is wait." To be continued... ((AUTHOR'S NOTE: This does not mark the end of the race. It will continue, and obviously, this is a non-elimination round.)) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts